


Winchester Sister

by livelovelaughcrysupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovelaughcrysupernatural/pseuds/livelovelaughcrysupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Adam may not be the only other Winchesters out there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So…you got anything yet?” Sam asked.

“Nothing, I can’t believe nothing strange is going on in the whole dang country,” Dean uttered.

“Well, there is something going on in…”

“No,” Dean interrupted “I already told you, some other hunter can get it there, we are not…” Dean hesitated “flying anywhere else.” He finished.

“Fine, whatever…chicken,” Sam muttered under his breath.

“Oh, hey look at this, clowns killing people again, why don’t we go check it out,” Dean leaned forward slowly, staring intently at Sam, “What do ya think Sammy?”

“Seriously dude? I bet there aren’t even any clowns,” Sam lowered his volume on that last word. Man, clowns were so creepy, he didn’t even like to think about it. But, he kind of deserved it after teasing Dean about flying.

The two brothers had been down in the bunker for weeks now. Not a single job could be found, not even something worth looking into. 

Dean looked up from his laptop. “Hey, where’s Cas? He hasn’t shown up for a while.”

All Sam could do in reply was shake his head. “Dude, seriously? You asked me that like two hours ago. He will probably show up soon with a job or something, then you can go and gank some monster and then will you be happy?”

All Dean could do was roll his eyes. Before he could make a sarcastic reply, a sudden breeze came up out of nowhere. 

“Found something,” Cas rushed forward carrying someone on his shoulders. He threw this new mystery person onto the table across from Sam and Dean, then took a step back so to let the brothers come and see who he had found.

“Who the hell is that Cas?” asked Dean.

“I am not sure yet, she has a strong bond with you two though, I can sense it.” Cas replied.

“What do you mean a strong bond? I don’t even know her, do you Sam?”

“No.” That was all he could say. He couldn’t understand how this girl could be connected with them. She was about fifteen or so. Her brown bangs covered most of her face as she lay there. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. She appeared to be a tall girl, yet really skinny. It was quite simple for Cas to carry her in and set her onto the table. She couldn’t have been more than 110 pounds. 

“The last time you brought in someone like this, it was Adam…oh, crap we forgot Adam in the cage! I guess it’s too late for him now, it’s been years.” Dean sighed. Hopefully this girl wouldn’t lead to anything as big as that disaster.

“Should we wake her?” Sam asked. He was getting more and more curious about this girl. He didn’t like the feeling he was getting when he looked at her, It seemed as if she were dead even though she was just unconscious, and he could not stand the feeling he was getting from that, as if he needed to help her or something.

“I’ll do it,” Cas said. He took a step forward towards the strange girl. “I would personally like to know what she is.”

Dean put his arm in front of Cas stopping him in his tracks. “Whoa there, what do you mean what she is? Is she not human or something?”

“I believe that she is human, but I cannot be sure. May I wake her now?” Cas also seemed to be very curious about this girl. Dean was too, but something was giving him a strange feeling about her. He couldn’t place whether it was a good or bad feeling, it was just…strange. He wanted to be very careful about her.

“Yea Cas, go right ahead, wake the strange girl we know absolutely nothing about.” Dean said sarcastically. 

“Alright then Dean.” Not detecting the sarcasm, Cas reached forward and touched two fingers to the girl’s forehead.

She gasped and sat up suddenly. Her dark brown eyes looked wildly around. Out of habit, Dean lunged forward at her and shoved her back down onto the table to keep her there.

“Dean, Sam, Cas,” she croaked out. Dean, shocked and confused, slammed her back down into the table again, knocking her out just like she was before.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean! What did you do that for?” Sam was shocked that his brother just attacked an innocent little girl, at least, as far as they knew she was innocent. 

“Sorry, she just kind of sprang up, and I reacted. Do you think we should tie her down before we wake her again, ya know, just in case?” Dean seemed to want to take every precaution with her.

“Why should that be necessary Dean?” Cas tilted his head to one side like he always did when he was confused, which happened a lot. 

Worry covered Dean’s face. “Guys come on, she knew our names, even yours.” He pointed at Cas. “And anyone that does know you, only really knows you by Castiel, not Cas. So should we tie her down or what?”

Sam sighed “Sure Dean, if it will make you feel better, then yes we can tie her down. But you have to carry her.” 

Dean reached over and grabbed her limp body around her waist. He was right, not very heavy, just awkward because of how tall she was, must have been 5’7”. He ended up throwing her over his shoulder, it was easier than carrying her at his side, and he didn’t feel quite comfortable enough to cradle hold her in his arms. Sam led the way out of the room and down to their dungeon. It was, after all, the best place to tie up any sort of creature, seeing how the guys were not really sure what she was. 

When they got down there and had her tied up. Sam didn’t like to look at the scene. This random girl was tied up in the same place that Dean had sat and been held down when he was a demon, maybe she was one too. He didn’t want to think about it. Cas once again reached forward and put two fingers to her forehead.

It took a few seconds this time, but she once again gasped and fell forward, well as far as she could go, seeing that she was tied up rather tight. 

Breathing hard and gasping for more air every few breaths, she looked around. Then took a long hard stare for each of the three standing in front of her. 

“Wow, ok then, lucky me I’m in your dungeon.” She shook around as much as she could, “and tied up really tight, ouch. What’s going on exactly?” She seemed so okay with all this, being tied up and having three men over six feet tall stand around her. Maybe this wasn’t the first time it had happened to her.

“Shut up, we’ll do the asking here, now who are you and how do you know us?” Dean didn’t want to waste time, he got right down to business and right up in her face.

She seemed a lot less comfortable all of a sudden and Sam had this random urge to calm her down and make her feel safe.

“Dean, back off a little, she just woke up in who knows how long.”

“What are you?” Cas inquired. He was doing his head tilt again. “How do you know of us?” 

“What? No, ‘what’s your name, how you doing?’ really?” she seemed so comfortable again, almost like how Dean was when he was in a strange place with strange people: trying to act cool, even though she should be scared. 

Dean got in her face again. “Alright then sweetie,” the last word was so forced “What’s your name, and like Cas said, what are you and how do you know us?”

“That’s a little complicated. The simple answer: I’m Skylar, what I am… well that’s really complicated, and I know you because…I’m your sister.”


	3. Chapter 3

All three of them were shocked. Dean had to fight the urge not to punch her to make her shut up again. 

“Excuse me, you want to repeat that?” Dean asked. 

“Look I know it sounds crazy, but I can explain.” Skylar began to worry for her life, she knew what Dean, Sam and Cas too, could do when they were angry with someone. 

Dean started to reach back to the table where he kept the knives he used when he tortured answers out of monsters, he was getting slowly madder at her for lying and pretending that she was their sister, as if they had a sister. Fear swept over her face when she saw what Dean was going for. Sam once again had the urge to protect her.

“Dean, hold up. Let her explain first before we go there. And you,” Sam turned toward the girl in the chair, “Skylar was it? And what are you, really, just sum it up no matter how crazy it seems, ok?”

Skylar nodded, “Ok, so I’m, a human, know that first. But also an angel, and also a demon, to sum it up.” Shock, confusion, and anger at her response was all over the boys faces. “Look, if you guys could just listen and let me tell my whole story before you get to cutting me up, please, just hear me out.” She was desperate to have them understand. 

Sam looked over at Dean and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Dean couldn’t withstand those so he looked away, but when he turned toward Cas, his face was also soft, it appeared Dean had no choice but to listen to what she had to say.

“Fine, whatever, tell your damn story” Dean pulled up a chair, if he was going to be tortured by what he was sure to be all lies, then he at least wanted to be comfortable. 

Sam gave Skylar a reassuring look, “Go ahead Skylar.” He smiled. 

“Alright where do I start?” she asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ok, so first things first, I’m not like Adam, I’m your full out sister, both John and Mary. Okay? So, you might remember when Mom died,” she started. Dean was already uncomfortable with this story. “And Jess too. They both had that blood that seemed to come from their stomach, well for Mom, that was me. When Azazel, Yellow Eyes as you called him, killed Mom, I was ‘forming’ I guess, inside of her.”

“Wait,” Dean interrupted, “Sam was just born six months before that, Mom and Dad wouldn’t have done that, even if they were going to have another kid, they wouldn’t have done it so soon.”

“Yea…they were having a good night, got some wine out and then went to bed rather fast after that last bottle. Then, the fire happened the next night, so Mom didn’t even know I was coming yet.”

It made Dean sick whenever she said “mom” like that, as if she were actually related. 

“So when you saw her bleed, that was me dying.” Sam started to look worried, Skylar could tell he was putting his own pieces into the story, she was hoping that she wouldn’t have to tell this part but it looked like she would have to. “Sorry Sam, yes Jess was bleeding too. You would have had a kid, if it weren’t for Azazel. I’m really sorry.” Sam couldn’t even look at her, this was the most shocking of her news yet. 

“It’s ok, it wasn’t your fault. Just, keep going with your story.” Sam sighed deeply. 

Skylar tried to move to get into a more comfortable position but she was tied in well. She didn’t want to ask for them to let her go just yet, Dean’s face was still covered in disgust at her, and he was turning a blade over in his hand. Skylar didn’t want that blade anywhere near her so she continued the story. 

“When Mom died that night, she went to Heaven, and since I wasn’t even born yet, I went with her.”

“That explains the angel part then,” Cas said. Sam and Dean both looked at him, confused, it didn’t explain anything to them. “When a human goes to Heaven, they just stay there, in their own little heaven, but if someone wasn’t born yet, like what she said, and they go to Heaven, they become an angel. It is a very rare case that it actually happens though, you see, the unborn child has to be only days old in the womb, otherwise they, just stay with the mother in Heaven. All other angels, such as myself, were made at the beginning of time along with everything else.”

“Yea, since I was like one day old, I became an angel. Then I grew up in Heaven with Mom.”

“Wouldn’t you be like, as old as Sam then?” Dean questioned.

Cas interrupted again, but Skylar was glad that he could explain for her sometimes, after all he did understand Heaven more than she did. “You must remember your time in Hell Dean? One month up here was ten years down there to you, correct?”

“Yea Cas, what’s your point?” Dean wanted the subject to change off of Hell.

“Time also works differently in everyone’s own heaven. It works however they want it to.” He stopped there, so Skylar continued. 

“Mom didn’t just control the daytime and nighttime, she also controlled me, my age at least. For example, if Mom really liked me as a seven year old I would stay that age for longer than a year if she wanted. On the other hand, if she didn’t like me so much as say, a two year old, then I might only be one for a week or so. She did whatever she wanted with me. That’s right, right Cas?”

“Yes, that is correct.” He replied.

“It still bugs me,” Dean interrupted again, “How do you know so much about us, it feels weird how comfortably you talk to us. And how you call Cas by his nickname. You want to explain that?”

“For some reason, Mom knew that I would come back to Earth, so she wanted me to know all about my brothers. She set up this TV in our heaven so that I could watch you guys. I watched whenever you did something interesting, as in not sleeping, eating…etc. So I know about, almost everything you guys have done.”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other nervously, they both thought of all the bad and wrong they had done. 

“You guys have done lots of great things.” She added, trying to make them feel better.

“So, how did you get to Earth, if you were in Heaven?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Well….” Skylar hesitated to tell this part, she was ashamed of it.

“You fell, didn’t you?” Cas asked. Well, now it was out there.

“Yea, basically.” Skylar wouldn’t look at anyone now. 

“Wait, hold up, you just said that my mom,” Dean still wouldn’t admit that they shared a mom, “knew that you would return to Earth. But you just admitted that you fell. Want to explain that?”

“Ok, so Mom didn’t know that I would come back to Earth, but she said that she knew that I didn’t truly belong in Heaven even though I was an angel, so she did want me to know about you guys, that was the truth. When I came to Earth, it wasn’t exactly pleasant. I had to be ‘reborn’ kind of after I fell, since I was never born on Earth. I couldn’t just come to Earth how I was. So I was put into one of those people who were all like ‘oh I have been praying and the lord has finally blessed me with a child’. But the only problem with her was that after about eight months of being pregnant, a demon took over her, it didn’t kill me, thankfully, but it did kill that woman. Then, with her meat suit, as you guys put it, the demon gave birth to me.”

“Wait, how does that make you part human and part demon?” when Dean asked a question, Skylar wanted to answer it fast. Dean still had the blade in his hand.

“Well, do you guys remember that kid Jesse? He was born part demon, part human. He was the kid that believed those things like that itching powder would make you scratch your brains out, or that if you made a face for too long it would freeze like that and then it actually happened.”

Dean turned toward Cas, “He was the anti-christ, right Cas? When he turned you into a little toy.” 

“Yes, I believe that is who she speaks of.” Cas replied. 

“He was part demon, part human, same sort of situation for me.” Skylar was glad that they remembered Jesse, this would have been a lot harder to explain, and probably a lot more frustrating. “But even though I was born demon and human, I still held on to the angel part, so it came out in thirds, one third angel, one third demon, and one third human. If that makes any sense.”

“Yes, I understand now.” Cas gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Well, I don’t know what to think.” Dean still didn’t seem very comfortable around Skylar. “You have been quiet this whole time Sammy, what do you think?”  
Sam looked over at Skylar, then over to Cas, then finally looked at Dean, “I think that she is telling the truth about it all Dean. No one could just make up a story like that. Not with all the facts she knew about our lives.”

Dean stood up and put the knife down. Relief washed over Skylar. Dean walked over to Cas and whispered something in his ear. 

“Yes Dean, of course I could do that.” More whispering. “Yes that would work, I would be able to see if she is all that she says.” Skylar started to get worried. 

Cas walked over to her and took off his belt. “Here bite down on this, and if you have a happy place, go there now.” Cas rolled up his sleeve to his elbow. Skylar felt sick, she knew what was coming, she had seen Cas do this to Sam before to tell when he was soulless. 

Without another warning Cas had reached his hand inside of her. Excruciating pain swept over her, Skylar thought that she was going to die then and there. When Cas had done this to Sam, it didn’t take nearly this long, I guess that there was a lot to look through, but if it would confirm that she was telling the truth, then it was worth it.

After what felt like an eternity, Cas brought his hand back out. He walked swiftly out of the room with Sam and Dean close on his heels, both were anxious to hear the results. Skylar sat there trying to recover.


	6. Chapter 6

“God Cas, why did it take that long? It looked like you were torturing her!” Sam wasn’t sure why he felt so defensive about her, but he did. 

“My apologies, she is telling the truth however.” Cas had nothing more to say about the matter, but Dean sure as hell did.

“How is this even possible? We have a little sister. This is just great, knowing how things usually end up for us Winchesters, she’ll be dead soon because of us. What are we supposed to do with her? Keep her? Give her away? Does she know how to hunt? What the hell are we supposed to do?” Dean was almost screaming at this point. Skylar could hear everything he was saying, she felt awful coming into their lives like this.

Then Sam spoke up, “Dean, calm down. You are talking about her as if she was just a dog or something we could just ditch. Well, we can’t, dude, she is our sister. Like she said, a full out Winchester, Mom and Dad. I think that we should show her how to hunt, teach her our ways. She has been watching us for like, our whole lives, she probably knows us really well.”

“Knows us well? Sam, we have never seen her before today, how could she possibly know us?” Dean interrupted.

“Dean, I believe that Sam is right. We should show her how to hunt and be like you two, as you people say ‘a badass’. She is very smart, quick, and powerful, she would be very handy in a sticky situation. I vote that you trust her and let her stay here.” Cas concluded.

“I’m with Cas on this one Dean.” Sam added.

“Fine, you guys are right. I don’t know why I am so against it, I guess it’s because she is like nothing we have ever seen before. She makes me uncomfortable. I guess let’s eat something then get this figured out. I’ll go get burgers.” And without another word, Dean was gone. 

“Well then, let’s untie her, shall we?” Cas asked.

“Yea,” Sam answered, “Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean got back, he found the three in an extra bedroom. It was rather small and tucked far away from everything else in the bunker, but still a nice room. The walls were completely bare, except for the cracked mirror that hung over the little sink on the wall. The bed was in a corner of the room and there was a dresser next to the wall across from the bed. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean could hear Sam say as he walked into the room.

“Don’t worry about what?” he asked as he entered the room.

“Well, I sort of came from an orphanage, when the demon just ditched me, so it’s not like I have tons of clothes and you know, other girly necessities.” Skylar replied.

“What are these ‘girly necessities’?” Cas asked, once again, tilting his head. There was a long awkward pause.

“Anyway,” Sam turned toward Dean, “What did you get to eat?”

“Burgers, fries, and yes Sam, I got you a salad.” Dean said, searching through the fast food bag for his pie. “And of course a pie for me.” He added.

“Awesome, what kind of burgers? I’m starving.” Skylar asked, rubbing her hands together. As she took a step forward, Dean took one back, holding the bag far from her. 

“Let’s go to the kitchen to eat, shall we?” Dean said as he eyed Skylar.

“Ummm, sure. Kitchen seems like a good place to eat, do you guys have ketchup?” Skylar was trying to get along with Dean, but she could tell how uneasy he was around her. Something about her was really bugging him.

After they ate, Dean went back to looking for a job. Right now, anything would do, as long as he could get out of the bunker, but he kept thinking about what Cas had said, about Skylar’s power she apparently contained. 

Sam was trying to help find a job for Dean and him, but he kept getting distracted by thoughts about Skylar. It was weird to think that now he had a sister, not only that but a little sister, he was finally the older brother to someone. Skylar was doodling on a piece of paper at the next table, and Cas was watching her pencil move around the paper.

Dean stood up suddenly, “Hey, Cas, Skylar, can you guys follow me, I want to try something. Sam you can come if you want. We’re going outside if you want to finish up whatever you’re doing. You seem to be thinking hard about something.” It was true, Sam was thinking hard, but not how Dean thought. 

Cas, Skylar, and Sam looked at Dean, confused, but followed him out the door. The four of them walked outside. None of them had been outside since it was daylight so they took a moment to let their eyes adjust to the new bright light. Then Dean spoke up: “I don’t know about you guys, but I want to see exactly what Skylar can do with these powers of hers. I want to see if you would actually be helpful in a sticky situation like Cas said. So, what can you do?” He stared at Skylar with a smirk on his face, expecting either something incredible, or nothing at all.

“Uummm,” she just stood there a while, then Sam spoke up. 

“You do have powers, right?” asked Sam. “Do you just not know how to use them yet or something?”

“Yea…don’t know how to use them yet… alright, honestly I don’t even know what powers I do have, it’s not like I have tried to use them, or have been forced to or anything. Cas, do you happen to know what I can do?” Skylar looked pleadingly at Cas, hoping for an answer so that she didn’t look like a total fool in front of her brothers. She especially wanted to impress Dean since he doubted her so much.


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, I don’t know how powerful this will be, but you should be able to change your face as you please. And as you do so, the abilities of that creature will come with. I believe that the only one you have used so far is Human.” Cas looked at her as he explained, but she was totally lost. 

“Whoa, dude what do you mean ‘change her face’? Will she look different?” Dean seemed just as confused as Skylar.

Sam’s face lit up all of a sudden, “Wait, Cas, do you mean like how angels and demons see each other’s real face and not just the vessel that they are in? So, when she figures out how to do it, she can look like an angel to you if she wanted, or like a demon if she wanted. Would the whole grace and black eyes come with that too? Can she full out change herself like that?” 

Skylar was shocked.

“That is exactly right Sam.” Cas replied.

Nope, now she was shocked.

“So how do I do that?” Skylar had no idea that she had that much power. She had seen her brothers fight angels and demons and saw how strong they were against Sam and Dean, now she had that power. Well, not yet, she still didn’t know where that power was or how to get to it.

“I am not sure, you are the only one in existence like you. Nothing has ever happened like this before. You are going to have to figure it out for yourself. It might be as simple as concentrating really hard. Go ahead, try.” Cas gave her a reassuring smile, he wanted to see what she could do.

Skylar took a few steps back, she had no idea what would happen and she didn’t want to explode on them or something. She closed her eyes and thought really hard “angel, angel, angel, angel.” Skylar felt something rising up inside her. It felt strong and good. Once she felt like it filled her all up, she opened her eyes. Sam, Dean, and Cas were still standing in the exact same spots. Dean looked at her like she was a total freak, which she felt that she was. Sam looked concerned that she was mentally ok. But Cas, he was standing there with a wild smile on his face. 

“You did it.” That was all he had to say. Sam, and surprisingly Dean too, came up to her and hugged her.

“Wow, Skylar you’re an angel. Do you think that you can do demon now?” Sam asked excitedly. 

“I’ll try,” she said and then she stepped back again. Once more, she closed her eyes and thought “demon, demon, demon, demon.” It was happening the same as last time. A strange feeling seemed to be growing from inside of her. It was not as pleasant as the angel feeling was. This time it felt dark and cold. Skylar didn’t want to let this one fill her as the angel part did, but she knew how disappointed they would be if she couldn’t do it, so she kept trying. Once it felt as though there was no more room inside her to fill, she opened her eyes. 

“Whoa!” Sam was the first one she saw, he had taken a step back as soon as she opened her eyes. “Skylar, you flickered your eyes black!” She was hoping for another hug after she opened her eyes, but now she felt bad. 

Then Dean’s voice was heard “That’s awesome.” Skylar looked up and saw Dean smirking at her, it was a proud sort of smirk, one that made her feel good. When she blinked, she could feel her eyes flicker back to normal. She felt very powerful now knowing what she could do. She could feel it inside when she was changing, there was more power to be discovered.


	9. Chapter 9

As time went by everything fell into routine. Sam and Dean would go out for hunts, Skylar would stay at the bunker, Cas would pop in to say hi every once in a while. When he was around, he would take Skylar outside and try to help her control her power when she was an angel. She had learned how to heal minor wounds, fly from place to place, as long as it was close, and she could almost smite things. 

She had a great angel teacher, the only problem was that they needed someone to teacher how to control the demon within her. The boys were trying to find a demon that they could trust, but no one came to mind. 

“The only demon who we are even remotely friends with is Crowley and there is no way we can trust him with Skylar.” Dean was trying so hard to think of anyone besides Crowley but no one came to mind. 

“Yea, and Crowley probably won’t want to help us, after I tried to kill him. Again. Plus he would just try to make a deal, it’s not like he would just do it out of the kindness of his heart.” Sam remembered trying to kill Crowley and how poorly it worked out.

“Hey, Skylar, I don’t want you doing any demon stuff for now, alright? We don’t know what could happen.” 

Skylar looked up at Dean, “Ok, whatever.” She went back to researching monsters. Skylar wanted to know everything she could if she ever got to go on a hunt. She did already know a lot from watching her brothers, but now she wanted to learn more.

“Shit!” Dean said out of nowhere. “Why do paper cuts hurt so much? I’ve been stabbed and it hurts less.” 

“Oh! Can I practice on you Dean?” He shifted nervously in his chair. “I just want to try to heal you. I need some practice and if you are just going to hurt yourself more than why not?” Skylar pleaded.  
“Fine, whatever. Make me better Doctor.” Skylar jumped up and ran over to Dean. She grabbed his hand, it was so big and strong compared to hers. She held his hand in her palm and let her other hand float above it slightly. She closed her eyes and focused. A light came from her hand, then it died. Skylar stepped back to let Dean see her handy work. 

“Not bad kid, all better.” Dean looked up at her and nodded his head slightly. He was always proud when she could do something right with her new found powers. That paper cut was not an accident, he loved when she jumped at the chance to heal him, it felt good. Something about healing between the two of them felt good.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas had taken her outside earlier that week to practice more intense smiting. Yesterday, Sam had shown her their dad’s journal and was teaching her the basics to hacking. Now Dean felt as if it was his turn to teach her something. 

“Hey, Skylar, follow me.” Dean never seemed to just tell her what they were doing, it was always just ‘hey, come here, follow me’ sort of thing. But this time, it was because Dean didn’t want Sam to know what he was going to do with her, he wasn't sure that he wanted him to know yet.

They stopped by Dean’s bedroom. He went inside and reappeared a few minutes later. Then they kept walking. Skylar was not familiar enough with the bunker to know where they were going, but it was a huge place after all. 

“Here we are.” They walked into a large room. It was where the boys did their target practice. Skylar was getting excited now, but she tried now to show it in front of Dean. She didn’t want him to think that she couldn’t handle a gun. “Today, I’m going to show you one of the most useful skills any hunter will know, how to shoot a gun.” Dean did that little smirk again.

“Awesome, let the teaching begin.” Skylar could hardly stand still. 

“Here, let me show you first.” Dean reached behind him and pulled his favorite pistol out from under his shirt. He didn’t want her to know what they were doing until they got here. He held out his hand and Skylar stood back. Dean took three shots, one after another, all hitting the target right in the center. “Now let me teach you.”

Skylar walked forward and took the gun from Dean’s outstretched hand. It was a little heavier than she thought it would be, but she loved the feeling that it gave her to hold it. She held it out, trying to copy Dean’s motions, but it seemed wrong. Suddenly she felt Dean close behind her. 

“Here,” he said, moving her arm into a better position. “Try it like that. Hold the gun in a straight line with your arm, keep both eyes open, and be careful after you shoot, it has a kick to it.” Skylar looked up and Dean, he was smiling at her so she gave him a smile back. She held the gun just as he showed her and fired. He was right, there was a kick, but lucky for her that Dean was still right behind her, supporting her arm. 

“I did it! Sort of, but still!” Skylar put the gun down and shot a fist into the air. She had hit the outmost ring of the target. That was a lot better than she thought she would get. Dean was impressed too. 

“Nice job Sky, try a few more then let’s go get some pizza.” Skylar felt great that Dean was so proud of her. He had called her ‘Sky’ and she liked it, a lot. Dean seemed to be the official nickname giver to everyone: Cas, Sammy, now Sky. 

“Alright Dean.” Skylar took her last three shots and made it in about the same spot as before, one hitting just outside the target, still really well though for a first timer.   
Dean and Skylar went back through the bunker, put Dean’s gun back in his room, and then went out to get some well-earned food.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey Dean, so get this. There’s some girl down in Dallas, Texas who has tried to kill herself on multiple occasions.”

Dean looked up, “Ok, so…that’s real sad Sam, what does it have to do with us?”

“Apparently, she is doing it because voices tell her to. Voices of her friend who died in a car crash. Sounds like our kind of thing, don’t you think?” Sam had been anxious to find a job and do something. This is what he loved to do, hunt.

“Sure, ghost, what the heck, we’ll leave tomorrow morning.” Dean stood up and walked towards the door. Then he stopped, “Hey, have you seen Skylar lately? She has been getting really good at shooting. With anything too, pistol, shotgun, even knives, that doesn’t really count as shooting, but still.”

“What are you getting at Dean? Yea, I’ve seen her. I’ve showed her how to research monsters and hack things and she has gotten really good at that too. She is a quick learner. What’s your point?” Sam knew what Dean was getting at but he wasn’t sure he was ready for it to happen yet.

“You said it, she’s a fast learner. But I think…I think that she needs to learn some things first hand, ya know? Out there, in the real world, not just here. Look, I think she should come with us on this hunt.” Sam was about to interrupt but Dean wanted to finish. What he really wanted was for Skylar to become a great hunter like he knew she would be. “This is just a simple spirit, the best thing for her to practice on, it would make a great first hunt.” Dean could see that Sam wasn’t on board so he kept going. “We will be right there with her the whole time Sam.”

“Dean, I don’t know. We found her like, one month ago. Yes she’s great here for extra research when we are out on a hunt. And yes, she is great at finding exactly what we need, and really quickly. And yea, I know she is great at her fighting, but Dean come on. Do you remember my first hunt? I was just as good as she is now, and it went awful.” 

Dean interrupted him this time. “But Sam, you started training when you were nine. She started a month ago and look how far she’s come. Please Sam, can we just try it? Just this one hunt and we’ll see how she does. See if she can handle the research, the motels, the chase.”

“Fine, she can come on this one, and then we’ll see.” Dean walked out of the room. Sam didn’t want to talk or think about this anymore. Skylar fighting wasn’t something he liked to think about. He wanted to protect her. He knew now that this was how Dean felt about him when they were growing up, he probably still felt that way now.

Little did the boys know that Skylar had been right outside the door during the whole conversation. Now more than ever, she wanted to prove that she could handle a hunt. She went to train a little more before they left tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam entered Skylar’s room. She was all over the bed, the sheet wrapped around her leg. Her arm was hanging over the edge of the bed. 

“Hey Skylar,” Sam said as he flipped on the light. Her face was buried in her pillow. 

“Hey. What are you doing?” She propped herself up on one arm. “What time is it?” 

“About 5:30.” Skylar fell back down, and put the pillow over her face. “Let’s go, you’re coming on this hunt with us.” Now she sat up.

“What? I get to come with you guys? When are we leaving?” Skylar was out of bed and getting dressed, trying to act as if she didn’t know. 

“Yea, but listen. You need to be careful on this one. If anything goes wrong then that’s it, no more hunts.”

Skylar looked up. “But if it goes well, then…?” 

“Then we’ll see. Just take it easy this time ok? We leave in ten. Get ready.” Sam left the room. Skylar grabbed a bag and started throwing shirts inside. 

When she left her room, Dean was leaning against the wall. “Hey Skylar.”

“Hi Dean. What’s up?” She set her bag down.

“Not much, I just figured that if you’re coming with us, you might need this.” Dean held out a gun. Skylar took it and smiled. She tucked it into the pocket inside her jacket. They walked outside and Skylar put her stuff into the Impala. 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Dean said, sliding into the front seat. Skylar got in the back, took off her jacket and used it as a pillow, the gun tucked inside. It wasn’t even 6:00 yet, she wanted to get some sleep before her first hunt. She got about an hour before she woke up again. Too excited to go to sleep, Skylar took out their dad’s journal and started looking over it. 

They pulled into the blue motel at nightfall. It lived up to its name, everything was blue. 

“All right, we’ll crash here for the night.” Dean looked behind him, Skylar was sleeping again. “Should we wake her? She’s been out since we stopped for lunch.”

Sam shrugged, “We can just carry her in, she seems really tired.”

“You get to carry her this time,” Dean pointed at Sam. “I’ll go check us in.”

Dean came back a minute later. They were in room 9. Sam carried her in carefully, trying not to wake her. Sam put her into one of the beds, then stood back.

“Hey Dean. Usually this isn’t a problem but now there are three of us, two beds, and we all sleep.”

Dean dropped the bag he was carrying. “Crap.” He looked around. There was a small couch in the corner of the room. “Put her there,” he said, pointing.

“Really?”

“You can give her a blanket and a pillow if you feel so bad about it.” Dean turned around and started to unpack his guns. 

Sam shook his head. Then he went over to the bed Skylar was sleeping in and grabbed a pillow, he put in on the couch then her. He took a blanket off the bed and put it over her, making sure that she was covered. 

Dean kept glancing at her while he was taking apart his favorite gun to clean it.

“Something wrong Dean?” Sam had noticed him doing this a lot lately. Ever since they found Skylar Dean had been eyeing her, not letting her far out of his sight. Now that she was asleep, Sam wanted to find out what was bugging him. Plus since they weren’t in the Impala, Dean couldn’t drown Sam out with the radio.

“No, nothing wrong.” He was still staring at her. Sam walked over to where Dean was sitting.

“Come on dude. You’ve been eyeing her ever since she came, what’s up?” Sam was worried about his brother.

“Oh, are we going to share our feelings? Should I grab some tissues?” Sam just kept looking at him. “Ok, look I feel like I’ve seen her somewhere before. Not recently, like a long time ago, five or six years maybe. Do you recognize her?” He looked hopefully up at Sam.

He shook his head, “Sorry Dean, I don’t remember her. Maybe I wasn’t there when you saw her. It’s not like we spend every second together.”

“No but we do spend a lot of time together. It’s not like I saw her at a bar or something, it’s not that kind of feeling. Plus she’s only fifteen. I feel like I’ve seen her somewhere…I don’t know, big, important, dangerous…”

“Dangerous? Dean where have you seen her? Was it really important?” Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. He kept firing questions at his brother. “Dean think hard, where do you know her? She said that she came down to Earth to be born, but you said that it was like five or six years, so she would have been like ten. Dean, why would you know a ten year old girl?”

“I don’t know,” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “I-I really don’t know.” He stood up suddenly. “I’m going to go for a drive.” Dean grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

Sam went to bed before Dean came back.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning while the boys were packing up, they let Skylar sleep in. She was still on the couch, but now the blanket was just covering her legs. She was facing the wall.

“Well, I think we got everything, let’s hit the road.” Dean turned towards Sam.

“Dean look.” He pointed at Skylar. Her shirt was scrunched up a little, showing some skin. There was something on her back, like skin, yet not.

Dean shrugged, “Birthmark maybe, I don’t know Sam.”

“Wait,” Sam walked toward Dean. “Let me see your arm.” Dean held it out, puzzled. Sam moved the sleeve of his t-shirt up. There it was, the handprint Cas had left when he pulled Dean out of Hell. It looked like the same kind of scar that was on Skylar’s back. Sam walked back over to her, gently lifting her shirt slightly. 

“Oh my god.” Dean breathed. He looked at his own arm, then over to her back. There was a very similar handprint on her back. 

“Does this mean that…? Was she in Hell? Did some angel pull her out too?” Sam was amazed, and scared for her. 

“I don’t know, but we’re going to find out right now.” Dean got up and walked toward Skylar. He shook her until she was awake.

“What?” she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. “What, we leaving?” 

“What’s on your back?” Dean demanded. 

“What?” Skylar was confused. “I don’t know, my shirt.”

“No.” Dean grabbed her shoulders and forced her to her feet. He turned her around and lifted her shirt so that he could see the handprint. “What’s that?” Dean sounded furious, and he was. What kind of kid has been to Hell and back?

“Oh, that.” Skylar looked down at her feet. “I may have left that part out of my story when I met you guys.” 

“Oh you just left that part out?” Dean started pacing around the room, not taking his eyes off of Skylar. 

“Skylar,” Sam sounded calm. “Tell us the whole story.” He knew that she would tell the whole thing, if she knew that she could trust them.

Skylar sat down on the couch. “I promise the rest of my story is true. The only part I left out was what happened to the demon in that last month of her ‘pregnancy’ with me.”

“Oh, that was the only part you just felt like leaving out.” Dean was still maddened by this new event. 

“Ok, I’m sorry I left it out, I am. But…it wasn’t exactly pleasant in Hell, although you guys would know that.” Yea, Skylar needed to stop bringing up Hell in front of them, especially Dean. “When I was with the demon, she got summoned to Hell. She was imprisoned for something, I didn’t know what. Then she had me. Since I didn’t do whatever she did, I was sent up to Earth, then put in an orphanage.”

She looked up. Sam had a blank expression on his face, she didn’t know what he was thinking. Dean looked skeptical of her story though. 

“So if you were sent back to Earth as a baby, then where did the handprint come from?” 

“That was the first time I went to Hell, the second time is when I got the handprint.”


	14. Chapter 14

“WHAT?!?!?” Nope, now Dean was furious. He had only been to Hell once and this kid had been twice. “What the hell? You’ve been to hell twice?!?” Dean marched straight up to Skylar, grabbed her shoulders, and sat her down. 

Before he could say anything, Sam stepped in. “Dean, hold up.”

“What?”

“Just…come here.” Sam led Dean out of the motel room.

Before they could leave Dean looked back, “Don’t move.” Dean’s eyes were cold, they no longer were that soft candy apple green that she loved.

Skylar didn’t want to move. When Dean’s mad, you do what he says. Plus this wasn’t the best time for the boys to find out, not on her first hunt. 

Sam didn’t know what he was going to say to Dean, but he needed to calm him down. “Dean-“

“No Sam! This is not ok. This is all just messed up.” Dean was pacing now, up and down the sidewalk outside their room. “This cannot be happening. I mean man, come on, what are we even doing? We have a sister, and now she is hunting with us. It has only been one month, one! What the hell?” 

Sam wasn’t sure what to say at this point, but he didn’t really get a chance anyway because Dean kept talking. “One month. We don’t know her and she doesn’t know us. She has all these creepy powers that I don’t trust, she could kill us. Or she could die, either way it would be the end.”

“Exactly.” Sam finally got a word in. “Dean, she could die. That would be the end. We need to spend as much time as we can with her before it’s either her, or us. Yes, it has only been one month, but it feels longer. She has been watching us since we were little Dean. She has been with us longer than a month, even if we didn’t know it.”

“Yea, yea, whatever.” Dean was still pacing, but slower now. “I still want to know why she had been in hell, other than when she was born. Wow, born in hell, no wonder she’s a demon.”

Dean walk back inside with Sam close on his heels. When Skylar saw them come in, she sat up straight. While they were arguing outside, she had gone over her story in her head. Time to tell them everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Skylar was about to start, but decided to let Dean talk first. It was better if he called the shots, for now. 

Silence. Awkward tension hung in the air until Sam finally said something. “Skylar, I think we would like to hear your story now.”

She took a deep breath, and began. “After I was born, they right away decided that they didn’t want me in Hell. I’m just surprised that they didn’t kill me. I was put in an orphanage. I didn’t know I was different, I wanted to meet my parents just like every other kid in there. The earliest thing I remember is taking little field trips with the other kids. One night, I snuck out to the library. We were there earlier that day, and I was on to something interesting, but we had to leave.”

“Sorry,” Dean interrupted. “But I’m hearing a lot about you, and not very much about hell. Want to get to that?”

Skylar looked down, she had been dodging their eyes while telling her story, but now she couldn’t even look at their faces. “When I was at the library, I came across something about demons and I thought that it was cool. So I went back to keep reading. You should know I didn’t remember heaven or you guys or hunting until later, so the thought of demons was cool.”

“Yea, demons are real cool, aren’t they Sammy?” 

Sam hit his brother’s arm, playfully but enough to hurt. “Shut up dude.” He nodded at Skylar, she continued.

“As I was reading, someone came up to me. She scared me.”

“Wow, someone came up to you in a public place, shocking.” Dean was using some strong sarcasm. 

“The library was closed stupid. So yea, she startled me.”

“Wait,” Now Sam interrupted. “If it was closed, how did you get in there?”

“I might have unlocked and crawled in through a window.” She looked up to see their reactions. Sam looked impressed. Dean looked like he wanted to be impressed, but didn’t want to warm up to her again just yet. 

“Anyway, she saw what I was reading and asked me if I really wanted to meet a demon. So…I said yes.” Both Sam and Dean looked like they wanted to facepalm.

“Hey I was like ten, she seemed cool.”

“Wait,” Any expression that Dean had at all had just died. “You were ten?”

“Yea? Why does that matter so much?”

Dean stood up suddenly and dragged Sam out of the room by his sleeve. Again, he looked back, pointed, and said “Stay.” He almost seemed just as mad as Dean.


	16. Chapter 16

“Dude, what now?” Sam wanted to stop being dragged out of the room by Dean, and hear all of the story at once.

“Remember last night?”

“What? When we were talking about her then you stormed off? So?”

“Hello? I said I remembered her when she was like ten. Now she is saying that when she was ten she went to hell.”

Sam looked like he was starting to get what Dean was trying to tell him. “That was when you went to hell. And she was in hell. But why would she be in hell at that specific time?”

“What do we know that takes ten years?”

“A deal? But she was just a baby, an infant. It’s not like she could have made the deal, even if she wanted to, or was tricked into it.”

“Exactly, just a baby. They could have just decided to make the deal, then take her in ten years if they wanted her. They could have been watching her and found out about what she could do by then.”

“I don’t know man, she said that she had never used, or been forced to use her powers before us.”

“But she might have accidentally when she was a toddler or something. It would make sense.”

“Can we just ask her now? See how much she knows?”

“Wait.” Dean still looked really worried. “I think I know now where I remember her from now. I was right…big, important, and very dangerous. I met her when I was working for Alastair.” Dean’s expression now showed nothing but guilt. He finally realized where he recognized her. But now he preferred wondering, instead of knowing. 

“Wait, Dean, are you saying that she was one of the souls you tortured?” Sam was shocked that he remembered way back then. He was also surprised in Dean for just telling him this new information, instead of just hiding like he usually would. It appears that all the truths are coming out.

Dean looked up at Sam. He wasn’t sure how to cope with this new information. His breath started to shake. His green eyes kept darting around, looking at the sidewalk, his feet, the parking lot, the motel, anything so that he didn’t have to look at Sam. 

“Wait, the motel, Skylar.” Dean pushed past Sam and burst into the room. “Is it true? Did I” he paused, “did I do that to you?” 

Sam rushed in right after Dean. “Dean, calm down, she doesn’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Actually,” Skylar cut in, “I do know. Thin walls. And…yeah. I remember it. Look, when I was in that library with the demon, she was the one who gave birth to me. She was sent to retrieve me. The demons didn’t want me all by myself on Earth, at my own free will. I was tortured for,” She looked up, thinking for a second, still dodging the boy’s eyes. “It was one earth year. Dean was the last one to do it to me.”

“So how did you get out then?” Dean really wanted to finish up this story, he didn’t like how it was turning out. Now he just felt really guilty. He actually wanted it to go back to how it was a week ago, heck even a few days ago. He trusted her, and she trusted him, and he liked that, having someone new in the family, truly in the family.

“When the angels and Cas came to save you, the demons fought hard to try to keep you, that’s why Cas was so damaged afterwards. But, some of the demons also wanted to protect me, so the angels thought they should take me too. So, back to heaven. If I was a no one then they would just put me back in hell.”


	17. Chapter 17

Angel’s pov

I was on Earth, watching over some humans when I got the message. Uriel came to get me. He was sent by Naomi. She had a mission for me and several of my brothers and sisters. 

“Now that everyone is here we can begin.” Naomi started. “We can break the first seal.” A low chatter spread among the room. 

“Why would we want to break the seals?” It was the youngest of the angels in the room: Castiel. He was always questioning.

Naomi turned toward the voice, seeing that it was Castiel “Because then Lucifer would rise from his cage. Michael and Lucifer would battle and we might just be at peace again.” She turned back to face everyone. 

“Dean Winchester is in Hell, and we will retrieve him.” Castiel seemed to perk up a little bit at the sound of that name: Dean Winchester.

Naomi continued to give instruction, telling all the angels what to do and when to do it. “I myself will retrieve the man. Ready yourselves, we will leave momentarily.” She concluded. 

 

The angels came barging into hell, Naomi right up front. It was an all-out battle. Demons vs Angels, good against evil, guard battling attacker. Castiel finished off the demon he was fighting and looked around. Naomi and all the others were deep in combat, and the door to Dean Winchester was wide open. He decided to go and get the man himself so that they could leave. In and out, as Naomi put it. They needed to get out as fast as they could.

When he entered the room there was a large table full of blades and knives and other tools for torturing. There were several demons inside and a hell hound. Two of the demons were guarding Dean, trying to get him out of there. Another two were coming at Castiel. He quickly wiped them out. 

Then he noticed there were two demons dragging off a young girl with the hell hound following, giving off a low growl. “Why would there be two demons and a hound just for her if there are just two for the first seal?” He thought to himself. “She must be very important too.” He concluded.

Castiel rushed forward and smited all the demons that were in front of him, killing them all and the hell hound. It took work when three of them came at him at once and the last trying to drag Dean out of the room, while the dog guarded the girl. Castiel’s grace and wings were damaged by the time he got to Dean. 

By this time Castiel had slid one of his arms under Dean’s from behind, and the other over his arms, another demon came into the room. Castiel did not want to put Dean down so he glowed, showed his grace and vaporized the demon. Castiel, still holding on to Dean, slid his arm out from under Dean’s arms and put his hand out to the demon, it took more energy, but it got the job done. 

Once the demon was dead, Castiel slid his arm back under Dean’s before realizing that his other hand had been on Dean’s shoulder the whole time. He had left a handprint burning on his skin. 

Now that all the demons were gone and there were no hounds, Castiel rushed to get dean out of hell. But, before he could leave the room, Hannah entered the room, looking for Naomi. 

“Naomi! Naomi! The demons are gone for now, let’s get out of---!” She called out. 

Castiel bumped into her on his way out of the room, cutting her off. “Hannah! I am unaware of Naomi’s location, but I have Dean Winchester.” He looked behind him, “Grab that girl too, she is important.” 

Hannah wasn’t sure what to do, she had her orders, but was now given new ones. She did not want to think about it so she ran over, grabbed the little girl and followed Castiel out of the room. 

As they ran through hell to get to the exit, the other angels saw that they had Dean, so they followed. Naomi was backed away from the other angels at the beginning of the battle. Now she saw all the other angels leaving her, not wanting to abandon the mission, she knew that she had to. She rushed out behind all the other angels, leaving the demons that were left, to stare after them.


End file.
